In the past, well pointing has been achieved by a rather painstaking and labor involving method. This included forcing a well point tube having perforations at the bottom thereof into the ground using high pressure water to force dirt away from and form a hole as the well point is forced deeper into the earth. Then, after the required depth is reached, the pressure is reduced to a slow boil and sand is hand shoveled about the outside of the tube. The sand, being heavier than the water, falls about the tube packing the sides thereof. Then the tube is connected to a source of vacuum by a coupling means. The packing of the sand around the tube required hand labor and many times there were gaps left because the packing was not uniformly achieved around the tube by means of the hand operation. Further, this was very expensive because, after a job was completed, the well point tube could be removed, but the sand would remain in the ground. With the cost of sand, this is an extremely expensive process. Further, the labor costs for inserting the well points was considerable and added considerably to the expense of this method of lowering water tables. For example, a well pointing crew of five to seven men could only insert thirty twenty foot well points in a day. Additionally, this method required a source of high pressure water at the site of the well pointing operation.